Owing to popular propagation of a digital camera, now the digital camera is recognized as an electronic apparatus routinely used by an ordinary person. Using frequency of a camera by the ordinary person has been increasing as many electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a smartphone and so on as well as the digital camera embed the camera.
Thus, in a recent electronic apparatus, a function capable of performing an image and data communication functions in a high speed in addition to a voice communication function are essentially implemented, and in particular, the electronic apparatus includes an imaging module to have a function of the digital camera.
As described above, the digital camera included in the electronic apparatus has functions requested in base photographing, storing and transferring in early days, in order to satisfy various requirements of a user, and technology development for improving performance, quality and function has been performed. Especially, in these days, research with respect to technology capable of applying various image effects to a photographed image has been performed to great extent.